This invention relates generally to rechargeable lithium batteries and relates more particularly to such batteries for use in applications wherein the voltage and/or current output requirements fall within a relatively broad range.
One aspect of this invention is concerned with a rechargeable thin-film battery cell which includes a film of cathode material, a lithium anode film and a film of electrolyte material disposed between so as to separate the cathode and anode films. One such cell has been shown and described in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/921,538, filed Jul. 29, 1992 and whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
Another aspect of the invention is concerned with rechargeable batteries which are capable of providing a large amount of power, such as a high-voltage battery intended for use in an electrically-powered vehicle. Heretofore, rechargeable batteries intended for utilization in, for example, electric vehicles have been limited by factors that reduce the battery effectiveness. For example, rechargeable electric vehicle batteries of the prior art possess a limited number of charge-discharge cycles, and the common requirement that such a battery operate at high temperatures and operate safely present difficult design considerations. Furthermore, conventional batteries for electric vehicles are relatively costly to manufacture.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is concerned with batteries which are capable of being used in consumer products, such as laptop computers and cellular telephones. In this regard, applicant has developed rechargeable lithium thin-film batteries which heretofore have been intended as "on chip"power supplies for use in low current electronic devices. These batteries are not suited as power sources for the aforementioned products due to the limited capacity of the batteries. It would be desirable, however, to provide a novel battery which employs characteristics of a rechargeable lithium thin-film battery so that desirable features of the thin-film battery are exhibited by the novel battery.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved rechargeable lithium battery which employs structural characteristics of thin-film battery cells, such as those of the aforedescribed class, yet is capable of exhibiting relatively high voltages, relatively high capacities and relatively high currents.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a battery whose construction includes a plurality of rechargeable lithium cells.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rechargeable lithium battery which is well-suited for use in an application which requires a relatively high output of electrical power, such as in an electric vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a high-output battery which circumvents limitations commonly associated with electric vehicle batteries of the prior art.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a high-output battery which is capable of a relatively high number of charge-discharge cycles.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved rechargeable lithium battery whose cycle life approaches that exhibited by thin-film battery cells, has a relatively high capacity, and is suited for use in a variety of consumer devices.
Still one more object of the present invention is to provide such a battery which has a higher capacity than is possible with thin-film designs.
Yet one more object of the present invention is to provide such a battery which utilizes materials of thin-film battery construction to achieve advantages provided by a thin-film battery.